


Неправильное воспитание Эбигейл Хоббс

by kingofasong



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Mizumono, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Sassy Will Graham
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofasong/pseuds/kingofasong
Summary: murder-family целая и невредимая остается вместе, а эбигейл получает несколько ценных уроков жизни (автор).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Miseducation of Abigail Hobbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513726) by [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira). 



1\. Кинцуги — реставрировать золотом; искусство склеивания керамических изделий с помощью золотого и серебряного лака с осознанием, что трещины и изломы делают их лишь красивее (философия этого японского искусства в том, что трещины неотъемлемы от истории предмета, и потому не должны быть замаскированы (прим. пер.)).

Эбигейл сидит на табурете перед кухонным столом в одной сорочке и болтает в воздухе босыми ногами. На улице всё тихо и пропитано тем особым спокойствием, какое повисает в ночном воздухе только на несколько часов. Ганнибал в красном свитере и шелковых пижамных штанах с непринужденной уверенностью передвигается по кухне, так же элегантно, как если бы на нем был надет официальный костюм. Эбигейл нравится наблюдать за тем, как он работает, а то очевидное удовольствие, получаемое Ганнибалом от приготовления пищи, проникает всюду, помогая разрядить возникшее между ними мрачное напряжение.

У них обоих не выходило уснуть, и потому они, как кровь, бегущая по венам, очутились на кухне — в этаком сердце дома. Ганнибал предложил перекусить, а Эбигейл никогда не отказывалась от его блюд. Они неизменно были невероятно вкусными, и почему-то знакомый вкус человеческой плоти, приготовленной Ганнибалом, странно ее успокаивал.

Ночь. Ганнибал заваривает чай и делает тосты. Сама Эбигейл бы удовольствовалась простым ромашковым и кусочком поджаренного хлеба, но если Ганнибал занимается чем-то, то делает это идеально и до конца. Она крепко держит в руках протянутую им чашку чая, наслаждаясь приятным теплом на ладонях. Глубоко вдыхает бурный букет ароматов и отпивает немного, чувствуя тонкие нотки имбиря, кардамона и меда.

Блуждающий взгляд Эбигейл останавливается на стоящей посередине стола темно-синей керамической чаше, которую, словно дендриты, оплетают блестящие золотые лаковые полосы. На прошлой неделе они с Ганнибалом обсуждали эту вещицу, и он рассказывал Эбигейл о традиционном японском искусстве — кинцуги. Оно довольно занимательное и красивое, и Эбигейл подумалось, что она, быть может, сделает доклад о нем по истории искусств. Ганнибал преподает ей сам, давая различные задания и помогая справляться с учебой. Он утверждает, что однажды ей снова придется войти в реальный мир, и Эбигейл должна быть готова.

Кроме общих сведений о технике кинцуги, Ганнибал рассказал ей тогда, что эту чашу много лет назад они сделали вместе с его тетей. И какова бы ни была история, за этим стоящая, она, несомненно, многое для него значит, ведь эта чаша — одна из тех немногих вещей, что Ганнибал собирается взять с собой. Или собирался. Эбигейл, Уилл и Ганнибал планировали покинуть страну втроем, но после все пошло не по плану. Эбигейл делает еще один глоток чая, но даже его мягкое тепло не в состоянии растворить в себе неприятное чувство неуверенности, поселившееся под ложечкой.  
— Уилл ведь не вернется, да?  
— Нет. Нет, я думаю, — плечи Ганнибала на минуту застывают, но он не оборачивается к Эбигейл, сконцентрировав внимание на своем занятии и тщательно размешивая яблоки, следя, чтоб они достигли идеальной золотисто-коричневой консистенции.

Эбигейл пьет чай и наблюдает за ним, молчаливо о чем-то размышляющим. Сколько она была с ним знакома, в душе Ганнибала таился монстр, скрывающийся за его спокойной и приветливой манерой держать себя. Такое же чудовище Эбигейл видела в глазах своего отца, видела его тень в глазах Уилла и своих собственных, когда смотрела в зеркало.

Но сегодня Ганнибал другой. Он выглядит человечным, и это заставляет Эбигейл занервничать: монстр, подверженный эмоциям, гораздо опаснее расчетливого чудовища.

Ее отец убивал методично. Ганнибал — это нечто совершенно иное. Он мастерски владеет собой и ситуацией, словно проводит сложнейшую операцию на клеточном уровне, контролируя каждое действие, каждое движение. У него в запасе всегда находится множество реакций на любой случай, однако сейчас он столкнулся лицом к лицу с чем-то, для чего у него пока нет маски и продуманной линии поведения.

Эбигейл бывала в отношениях раньше, но совсем несерьезно. Целовалась с несколькими мальчиками и пару раз встречалась с Мариссой. Она имеет представление о том, что такое увлеченность кем-то, что такое родственные чувства, которые она испытывает к своей семье, но Эбигейл никогда в жизни не влюблялась. Она подозревает, что Ганнибал тоже. По крайней мере, до недавнего времени.  
— И что будет дальше?  
— Исчезнем, как и планировалось, только без Уилла.  
— Почему?  
— Камю сказал как-то, что жизнь — это череда выборов. И Уилл просто решил, что мы не являемся частью его уравнения жизни. Эбигейл могла бы напомнить Ганнибалу, что Уилл даже понятия не имеет о том, что она жива, но предпочитает комментировать его слова про себя. Ее молчание дает Ганнибалу иллюзию солидарности, желание которой, должно быть, крайне неудобно для такого самодостаточного человека, как он.

Ганнибал выкладывает ложкой яблочную массу на тост и в завершение аккуратно и с некой торжественностью тонкой струей разливает карамель по поверхности блюда.  
— Pain de mie (от фр. мякишевый хлеб (прим. пер.)) с рикоттой и под теплой ароматной яблочной карамелью, — говорит Ганнибал, поднимая одну из тарелок и плавно поднося ее Эбигейл.  
— Выглядит вкусно, спасибо.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, Эбигейл.

Эбигейл вгрызается в тост, не в силах сдержать еле слышный стон наслаждения, и Ганнибал чуть улыбается ее откровенному удовольствию. Сочетание ощущений идеально: хрустящий хлеб контрастирует с мягкими и сладкими яблоками, и в то же время освежающий вкус рикотты сдерживает эту сладость, не давая ей стать чрезмерной.

Они едят в полной тишине, и Эбигейл вновь наблюдает за Ганнибалом. Ей безумно хочется сделать или сказать хоть что-нибудь, что облегчит боль из-за отсутствия Уилла.  
— Мне жаль, что так вышло. Что все получилось не так, как планировалось, — этих слов абсолютно недостаточно, но пока эта поддержка — единственное, что она способна предложить.  
— Мне тоже, — Ганнибал открывает рот, чтобы продолжить свою мысль, но характерный звук поворачивающихся в замочной скважине ключей во входной двери заставляет его остановиться. Глаза сужаются, голова чуть наклоняется в сторону — хищник выбирается на волю. Вообще-то человек в шелковой пижаме не должен выглядеть угрожающе, но у Ганнибала получается.  
— Оставайся здесь, — он подходит к ящику и достает оттуда небольшой нож, прежде чем неслышно направляется к входу в дом. Эбигейл не нужно повторять дважды. Она ждет, затаив дыхание, и внимательно вслушивается, пытаясь узнать, что происходит.

Эбигейл слышит, как открывается дверь, сопровождаемая знакомым тенором Уилла. И если обычно присутствие Уилла успокаивает ее, но только не в этот момент, сейчас Эбигейл лишь сильнее волнуется. Если бы вместо него к ним явился Джек Кроуфорд или еще кто-то из ФБР, то исход был бы предрешен, но вот чем обернется появление Уилла? Почему он пришел? Изменил ли он свое мнение, или, наоборот, навел агентов ФБР на их след? И если все-таки изменил, примет ли его Ганнибал, или его внутренний монстр потребует возмездия?

Шаги в холле отзываются эхом, и, когда говорящие подходят к кухне, Эбигейл может разобрать их диалог.  
— Всю дорогу домой я думал над тем, что ты сказал мне. Что мы могли бы исчезнуть сегодня, и… и ты был прав, Ганнибал. Нам обоим ведь действительно нечего терять. Давай сделаем это, уйдем. Сейчас.  
— О, так ты все-таки решил не сдавать меня Джеку Кроуфорду, — произносит Ганнибал. — Странно, Уилл, мне казалось, что ты вполне уверен в том, что делаешь.  
Они стоят неподвижно, и в воздухе повисает продолжительное молчание, прежде чем Уилл вздыхает и спрашивает:  
— Как ты узнал?  
— Это имеет значение?  
— Нет, наверное.  
В этот раз вздыхает Ганнибал:  
— Ты должен был знать, что у Фредди Лаундс очень характерный запах. И если бы я был способен почувствовать что-то еще, помимо жалящей боли от твоего предательства, я бы оценил обман по достоинству. Полагаю, именно на это ты и рассчитывал.  
— Возможно, все и начиналось так, но я лгал не обо всем, — отвечает Уилл, и его голос сухой и, кажется, безумно усталый. — Я был ужасно зол. И, сидя в тюрьме, часами размышлял о том, как разрушаю тебя, ломаю тебя, меняю тебя. Причиняю такую же боль, какую ты сам причинил мне.  
— И как ощущается вкус победы?  
Уилл коротко и безрадостно лающе смеется:  
— Никак. Пусто. Я жаждал мести, и я жаждал безумно, но теперь понимаю, что есть вещи, которые нужны мне намного сильнее. Я никогда не мог и представить, что однажды смогу простить тебе все то, что ты сотворил со мной. И странно осознать, что я уже простил.  
— Недавно я беседовал с Беллой Кроуфорд, — говорит Ганнибал. — Она сказала мне: «Прощение — это не процесс, не действие, которое можно совершить. Это просто случается с тобой». Так оно и правда случилось с тобой, Уилл, или твое прощение — всего лишь очередная ложь?  
— А случилось ли это с тобой, Ганнибал? Ты бы допустил?

Ганнибал ничего не отвечает, и Эбигейл вновь слышит их приближающиеся шаги. Уилл ее не видит, потому что внушительная фигура Ганнибала не дает ему взглянуть в сторону девушки. И поэтому Уилл останавливается на входе в кухню как вкопанный, когда все-таки замечает ее.  
— Эбигейл? — выдыхает он, глядя на нее расширившимися от изумления глазами.  
— Привет, Уилл, — улыбается она в ответ. Неважно, при каких обстоятельствах, Эбигейл, так или иначе, рада ему. Сложно и горько бывало слышать его, но не иметь возможности поговорить или даже показаться ему на глаза. Она скучала по нему, по его заботе, по неловким, но таким подкупающим своей искренностью попыткам сблизиться с ней. И по тому, как незаметно смягчал Уилл своим присутствием строгую и жесткую манеру поведения Ганнибала.

Ганнибал становится рядом с Эбигейл, а Уилл подходит к ней, раскрывая руки, словно желая обнять.  
— Нет. Стой там, где стоишь, — говорит Ганнибал. Ледяной тон, и такое же выражение лица. Уилл медленно опускает руки, подчиняясь. Эбигейл тоже не осмеливается пошевельнуться. Она чувствует себя жертвой, попавшейся в опасную ловушку, и напряжение в комнате делается настолько невыносимым, что Эбигейл кажется — еще минута, и она просто-напросто задохнется.  
— Для Эбигейл еще раз нашлось место в этом мире. Нашлось место для всех нас. Вместе. Ты прощаешь меня и за это тоже, Уилл? За то, что я разлучил вас?  
— Почему ты не сказал мне?  
— Хотел удивить тебя… Как ты — меня.  
— Ганнибал…  
— Я впустил тебя. Я дал тебе шанс узнать меня. Позволил увидеть меня, — голос Ганнибала, обыкновенно идеально ровный, почти дрожит.  
— Ты хотел быть узнанным.  
— Тобой. Я положил к твоим ногам редкий подарок. Но он оказался тебе не нужен.  
— Не нужен? — в голосе Уилла отчетливо звенит отчаяние.  
— Я дал бы тебе все что угодно, — темные глаза Ганнибала блестят, он абсолютно серьезен и сосредоточен, несмотря на легкую улыбку. — Ты помнишь наш разговор о Боге, Уилл?  
— Созидание и разрушение берут начало в одном и том же месте, и Бог наслаждается ими обоими. Брюшной тиф и лебеди.  
— Верно. Тебе знакомы слова: «Вера в жестокого Бога ожесточает человека»? (цитата Томаса Пейна (прим. пер.)).  
— Ганнибал, что ты…  
— Насколько велико твое прощение, Уилл? Стоит ли нам это проверить?  
— Ганнибал, нет. Не делай этого, — взгляд Эбигейл мечется между Уиллом и Ганнибалом, на лицах которых написано молчаливое страдание.  
— Я здесь. И я хочу пойти с тобой. Чашке не обязательно разбиваться.  
— Она уже разбилась, Уилл.  
— Нам еще под силу все исправить, — у Эбигейл неконтролируемо подрагивают руки, но говорит она ясно и твердо. Она больше не та напуганная девочка, что безмолвно задыхалась на кухонном полу в огромной луже собственной крови. И если у нее есть еще один шанс обрести настоящую семью, она не имеет права им не воспользоваться. Эбигейл не знает, имеют ли значение произнесенные ею слова. Быть может, они и вовсе ничего не весят, точно перо на весах, но иногда именно мелочи способны поменять ход истории.

В любом случае, все зависит только от выбора Ганнибала. И ему решать, закончится ли эта ночь пролитой кровью, окончательно разорванными тонкими связями между ними и разбитым фарфором или же чем-то более прекрасным, родившимся из борьбы, чем-то, что будет создано заново в первую очередь из почтения к разрушенному раннее, заботясь о том, чем это станет впоследствии.  
Ганнибал разжимает руку, и на стол с негромким звяканьем падает нож.

Уилл решается и делает несколько осторожных, но уверенных шагов к Эбигейл и Ганнибалу, несмотря на то, что тот может передумать, а нож все еще лежит у него под рукой.

Ганнибал не меняет решения. Он отступает чуть назад, позволяя Уиллу обернуть вокруг Эбигейл руки и обнять ее крепче, а она, дрожа, выдыхает с невероятным облегчением, укладывая голову Уиллу на плечо. Она может ощутить, как он тянется рукой куда-то за нее, притягивая Ганнибала. Втроем, они стоят совсем рядом друг с другом, и Эбигейл теряет счет времени, потому что чувствует надежду и прощение, исходящие от их объятия. Трещины начинают склеиваться и срастаться, и пусть Эбигейл еще не имеет представления, какой формы окажется их фигура из трех осколков в конечно счете, она благодарна за возможность узнать.

2\. Теория игр — изучение математических моделей конфликтов и сотрудничества между рационально мыслящими игроками — стратегами.

Сквозь окно спальни Эбигейл в их съемной квартире во Флоренции мягко струится солнечный свет. Как только они прибыли из аэропорта, она тут же провалилась в сон, и понятия не имела, как долго проспала. Та часть дома, которую она успела осмотреть, казалась очень красивой и напоминала своей изысканной обстановкой прошлую квартиру Ганнибала в Балтиморе. Эбигейл невероятно хотелось исследовать их новый дом вдоль и поперек. Ну, и еще хорошо отоспаться.

Она накидывает халат поверх пижамы и идет на доносящиеся с кухни глухие голоса. На Ганнибале строгие темные брюки, парадная сиреневая рубашка и черный фартук, он чуть наклоняется над разделочной доской, нарезая бисквит. У Уилла вид уставший, он сидит за столом в одних только синих боксерах и простой белой футболке, попивая кофе и наблюдая за готовящим Ганнибалом. Завидев появившуюся Эбигейл, они оба улыбаются.  
— Доброе утро, Эбигейл, — приветствует ее Уилл. — Как спалось?  
— Замечательно, — расплывается она в улыбке, усаживаясь на табурет рядом с ним. — Но первое время я, наверное, буду страдать из-за смены часовых поясов.  
Уилл зевает, прикрывая рот рукой:  
— Да уж, и не говори. Я буду страдать с тобой.  
— Завтрак почти готов, — говорит Ганнибал. — Если хотите что-нибудь попить, то в холодильнике есть апельсиновый сок. 

Эбигейл может только догадываться, каким образом Ганнибал достал всю эту еду, но она не хочет надоедать ему расспросами. Поэтому просто наливает сок в стакан и снова садится.

Уилл окидывает рассеянным взглядом их очередные паспорта, лежащие на кухонном столе. Эбигейл не знает, кем они станут потом и что будут делать, но пока они Ханс и Натан Тэйлор-Штрауссы и их дочь Рэйчел.  
— Хорошо, что ты проснулась, Эбигейл. Мы как раз обсуждали наши планы на будущее.  
Уилл хмурится:  
— Ты имел в виду, что рассказывал мне о наших планах, а я объяснял тебе, почему они отвратительны.  
Ганнибал бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд и возвращается к приготовлению шоколадного соуса для печенья:  
— Ты проснулся только час назад, а уже ворчишь и придираешься к мелочам. Я впечатлен, Уилл, — произносит он, а Уилл демонстративно его игнорирует.  
— Ладно. Расскажи мне еще раз о докторе Фелле. Ты хочешь убить этого парня и его мужа, чтобы присвоить их личности?  
— Да.  
— И ты станешь экспертом по творчеству Данте.  
— Я и есть эксперт по творчеству Данте.  
Уилл вздыхает:  
— Хорошо, я хотел сказать, ты официально им станешь. И кто в твоем сценарии Эбигейл?  
— Я полагаю, кузина или племянница.  
Уилл с задумчивым делает глоток кофе:  
— Что ж, вся эта затея не стала лучше, когда я услышал ее снова.  
— Все еще боишься замарать руки, Уилл?  
— Думаю, Рэндалл Тир с этим бы не согласился. Если бы был жив.  
Ганнибал негромко смеется и кивает, уступая ему:  
— Да, думаю, да.

Уилл и Ганнибал чуть мечтательно смотрят друг на друга, разделяя общие воспоминания. Это почти романтично, и Эбигейл закатывает глаза, наблюдая за ними.

Она еще живо помнит, что случилось с Рэндаллом Тиром, Эбигейл видела фотографии. В тот момент она осознала, что та опасность, которую представляет Ганнибал в одиночку, меркнет по сравнению с тем, чем он и Уилл могут сделаться вместе. Эбигейл остается лишь представлять, каким монстром они ее воспитают.  
— Слушай, то, что я делал это раньше и могу опять, еще не означает, что я вдруг соглашусь на любое убийство, которое тебе вздумается совершить. У меня немного другие критерии, а человеческая грубость и моя собственная выгода в этот список не входят.

Ганнибал злится. Эбигейл никогда не получить проницательность Уилла, но она понемногу учится читать тени настоящих эмоций, проскальзывающих по его лицу. Она замечает, как мгновенно и беспрестанно в нем сменяют друг друга раздражение и восхищение каждый раз, когда Уилл бросает ему вызов. Видит, как он чуть сжимает губы в недовольстве, а в глазах — мирная расслабленность и спокойствие.  
— В конце концов, научные круги довольно замкнуты. Это слишком узкое и специфическое поле деятельности, — смешавшись, продолжает Уилл.  
— Где все друг друга знают? — спрашивает Эбигейл.  
— Именно. Неизвестно, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем ты наткнешься на бывшего знакомого доктора Фелла или на его ученика, или на кого-то, с кем он работал вместе. Как ты сможешь выступить на конференции, не будучи разоблаченным? Тебя может раскрыть что угодно. Или, знаешь, гугл. На дворе не 1992, — говорит Уилл, как обычно, излишне резко. — Поверь мне, Ганнибал. Если я в чем-то и разбираюсь, так это в академической системе и правоохранительных органах. Ты не всемогущ, и между тем, чтобы скрываться, не привлекая ненужного внимания, и безрассудством есть существенная разница.

Эбигейл следит за их словесным поединком, находя его и занимательным, и нервирующим одновременно. Непонятно как, но Уиллу удается, балансируя на тонком-тонком льду, оставаться словно невесомым. Другой на его месте давно упал бы, утонул в холодной ярости Ганнибала. Подобное их общение больше напоминает Эбигейл какой-то причудливый флирт. Она не понимает, что движет Уиллом и Ганнибалом, не знает, какой логике подчиняются их отношения, каковы правила этой игры. Возможно, их просто-напросто не существует. Возможно, они и сами о них не знают.  
 — Ты очень груб, Уилл.  
— Прости уж, но я не хочу потакать твоей прихоти, из-за которой нас всех поймают или убьют.  
— Так расскажи мне, что предпочел ты сам?  
Уилл потирает переносицу:  
— Я бы предпочел не разговаривать с тобой об этом, стоя на кухне в нижнем белье.  
— Тогда тебе стоило одеться, — усмехается Ганнибал, а Эбигейл тщетно пытается не рассмеяться, но с треском проваливается. Напряжение рассеивается, и между ними вновь воцаряется умиротворение.  
Уилл смеется и качает головой:  
— Так все и задумывалось, верно? Вы объединились против меня?  
— Очень надеюсь, что да, — говорит Ганнибал, а Эбигейл не может не согласиться.

Они все еще пытаются собрать воедино кусочки пазла, составляющего картину их новой жизни, и такие моменты, как этот, вселяют в нее уверенность, что у них все получится.

***

Следующие несколько дней они проводят, почти не покидая квартиру, налаживая режим сна и только изредка выбираясь в город. Уилл настаивает, что пока им следует затаиться и убедиться, что никакие власти не засекли их.

Та часть Флоренции, что Эбигейл успевает увидеть, захватывает дух. Ей безумно хочется познакомиться с этим огромным миром, ведь, не считая пары поездок в Канаду, она ни разу в жизни не путешествовала. Вечерами они собираются у камина, и Ганнибал рассказывает обо всем, что хочет им показать, о местах, с которыми он обязательно их познакомит. Эбигейл нравится закрывать глаза и будто бы растворяться в обволакивающих интонациях его голоса, воображая, что она уже там: видит и чувствует все, о чем Ганнибал говорит.

Впервые за много лет она по-настоящему живет, и это ошеломляет, потрясает Эбигейл, потому что жизнь с отцом проходила словно на одолженное время. Она помогала ему убивать других девушек, заманивая их в ловушку, ради того, чтобы выжить самой, но эта договоренность не могла продлиться вечно, они оба это знали. Как сказал однажды Уилл, она для своего отца была этаким золотым билетом — если другого выхода не окажется, его всегда можно обналичить.

Пока что Эбигейл не раздумывает над своим будущим, предпочитая наблюдать за Уиллом и Ганнибалом. Между ними происходит много непонятного, однако последние ночи они ведут себя особенно странно. И, пока Ганнибал стоит на кухне, поглощенный приготовлением десерта, ей все-таки удается загнать Уилла в угол и спросить об этом.  
— Уилл, могу я кое-что узнать?  
— Конечно.  
— Почему вы с Ганнибалом спите в разных комнатах? — она понимает, что после случившегося в Балтиморе им обоим больно, но Эбигейл расстраивает, что все настолько плохо, раз они не могут даже спать рядом. И пусть они постоянно язвят и огрызаются друг на друга, создается впечатление, будто это доставляет им удовольствие.

Уилл в замешательстве хмурит лоб, а когда до него наконец доходит смысл ее слов, он неловко чешет затылок и смотрит куда-то за нее:  
— Нет, ты неправильно поняла. Все совсем не так.  
Эбигейл приподнимает бровь:  
— Ты уверен?  
— У меня с Ганнибалом… есть связь, — говорит Уилл, и они оба понимают, как жалко это звучит. — Но она не романтическая.  
 — И тебя совсем не волнует, что по документам вы сейчас пара, а я ваша дочь?  
— О, так вот что тебя беспокоит. Не переживай, Эбигейл. Не важно, что происходит между Ганнибалом и мной, важно то, что мы всегда будем рядом с тобой, всегда будем помогать тебе.

Эбигейл ценит его заверения, но ей не нужно, чтобы Уилл в который раз подтверждал, что будет заботиться о ней. Она и без того верит ему. Ее волнует только то, что их хрупкий мир рискует развалиться на части, если Уилл и Ганнибал не поймут, как им заботиться друг о друге.

***

На другой день они проводят в городе чуть больше времени, гуляя по галерее Уффици с самого утра. В полдень, вернувшись домой, они собираются в кабинете и неторопливо пьют прохладный лимонад. Уилл достает ноутбук и просматривает свежие отчеты, время от времени зачитывая Ганнибалу и Эбигейл некоторые отрывки из статей вслух. К счастью, их все еще не замечают, и, хоть охота на Уилла и Ганнибала до сих пор продолжается, бурный интерес к их делу постепенно утихает. Среди наиболее известных сайтов остается лишь: Tattlecrime.  
Уилл хмурится:  
— Она называет нас мужьями-убийцами, — произносит он, закрывая ноутбук и откидывая его в сторону. — Эта женщина отвратительна. Чертово пятно на человечестве.  
— И все-таки ты был готов работать с ней, чтобы добраться до меня, — у Уилла раскаивающийся вид, но он ничего не отвечает, и какое-то время они сидят в полной тишине. Фредди Лаундс — все еще больная для них тема.  
— Если бы ты действительно убил ее тогда, как бы это было?  
Уилл мнется и неуверенно оглядывается на Эбигейл.  
— Уилл, не нужно пытаться меня от этого оградить. Мы все здесь знаем, что я не безвинный ребенок, — говорит Эбигейл, и наконец-то высказать эту мысль вслух оказывается даже приятно. — И я думала о том, чтобы убить Фредди. Она лгала мне. Говорила, что поможет рассказать мою историю людям, а на самом деле все, чего она хотела — обмануть меня, чтобы раскрыть мою тайну.  
— Это непозволительно грубо с ее стороны, — соглашается Ганнибал. — Но, Уилл, ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, а мне очень любопытно, что ты можешь сказать. Уверен, Эбигейл тоже.  
— Если бы я по-настоящему убивал Фредди, то в конце концов поджег бы ее так же, как и тогда. Но сам процесс был бы медленнее. Безжалостней. Я бы испачкал руки в ее крови. Заставил бы страдать, — Уилл говорит так, словно уже видит перед собой эту картину и лишь пересказывает происходящее. Его голос низок и совершенно спокоен.  
— Когда я застал ее дома, копавшуюся в моих вещах, на секунду мне показалось, что я не выдержу. Я мог бы солгать Джеку. Скрыть правду. Все было так просто. И, господи, Ганнибал, твое лицо в тот момент, когда ты решил, что я действительно сделал это. Словно я мог в полной мере разделить твои чувства, понять тебя. И я был счастлив. Мне было хорошо.  
— Это казалось правильным, — понимающе говорит Эбигейл.  
Уилл кивает:  
— Да, именно. Но так не должно было быть. Фредди всегда говорила, что я убийца. Она та еще сволочь, но оказалась полностью права на мой счет.  
— Возможно, все так и есть, — уступает Ганнибал. — Но это вовсе не означает, что с тобой что-то не так.

Уилл останавливается и нервно покачивается на пятках. Его волнение заполоняет тесную комнату, становится почти осязаемым:  
— Как ты вообще можешь говорить такое? Как ты можешь искренне верить в это?  
 — Установленные тобою же рамки морали все еще преследуют тебя, Уилл. Быть может, настало время избавиться от их призраков?  
Уилл замолкает и пристально смотрит на Ганнибала:  
— Знаешь, что? Ты ужасен. И вместе мы ужасны.  
— Я знаю, — Ганнибал самодовольно улыбается, и Эбигейл не может вспомнить, видела ли она его когда-нибудь более счастливым.  
Уилл теряет почти весь свой боевой настрой. Он раздраженно фыркает и качает головой:  
— Господи, а Эбигейл, мы же ее изуродуем.  
— Напротив, мой дорогой Уилл. «Вернейший способ испортить молодое поколение — научить их выше ценить единомышленников, чем тех, кто думает иначе». И я думаю, очевидно, что мы с тобой немного отличаемся от большинства людей.  
— Это Ницше, — встревает Эбигейл, и Ганнибал одаривает ее гордым взглядом.  
— Какого черта, Ганнибал. Ты учишь ее Ницше? Хотя о чем это я, конечно, учишь, — Уилл прислоняется к одному из книжных шкафов и вздыхает. — Эбигейл, мне жаль. Я не хотел, чтобы ты видела меня таким, как сейчас.  
— Не надо. Просто… перестань извиняться передо мной за любую откровенность, ладно? — отвечает она, так давно жаждущая этой беседы. Огромное облегчение — иметь возможность открыто говорить о своих чувствах, не притворяясь, не скрывая ничего. — Я понимаю, что это для тебя непросто, но помни, что мы все здесь, потому что сами этого хотим.  
— Уилл, прислушайся к ее словам. Эбигейл мудра не по годам, — говорит Ганнибал, поднимаясь. — А сейчас я должен идти готовить обед.

Перед тем как выйти, он останавливается перед Уиллом, протягивает руку и сжимает его плечо. Прикосновение длится чуть дольше, чтобы считаться обычным, и они замирают, молча и пристально глядя друг другу в глаза. Уилл тяжело сглатывает и отворачивается, смотря в сторону. Ганнибал почти незаметно опускает плечи. А когда он все-таки разворачивается и идет на кухню, Уилл тоскливо провожает взглядом его фигуру.

***

Эбигейл задыхается. Все, что она способна чувствовать — как горит и жжется холодное стальное лезвие у горла. Она падает. Снова тонет в собственной крови, не в состоянии вдохнуть, но в этот раз Ганнибала с Уиллом рядом нет. Они не могут ее спасти. Только ее отец, кровь на его ладонях. Он с сожалением в глазах наблюдает, как его дочь покидает жизнь.

Эбигейл просыпается и тяжело, словно борясь, глотает воздух. Она изо всех сил старается унять дрожь, успокоить безумно скачущее сердце и расслабить напряженные мышцы. Это всего лишь сон, так часто к ней являющийся, но всякий раз заставляющий подскакивать в кровати в холодном поту.

Она делает еще несколько глубоких вдохов, вспоминая, как ее учили Ганнибал и Алана, и опять пытается лечь спать. Тщетно проворочавшись около получаса, она бросает надежду вновь уснуть и слезает с кровати. Эбигейл тихонько идет на кухню, чтобы выпить теплого молока с корицей. Когда она была маленькая, ее мама делала такое, и Эбигейл всегда успокаивалась. И даже если оно не поможет избавиться от ночных кошмаров на этот раз, то уж точно не повредит.

В коридоре Эбигейл замирает, услышав голоса. Видимо, она не единственная, кому не спится этой ночью.

Сквозь крохотную щель в двери она замечает Уилла: он стоит перед камином, и в свете пламени вокруг его темных волос будто бы сияет нимб. Глаза покрасневшие, он выглядит изможденно. Тоже страдает от кошмаров? А Ганнибал? Пусть он больше похож на главного героя чужих ночных кошмаров, чем на человека, с ними борющегося, Эбигейл не знает о нем еще очень многое.

Она останавливается перед дверью, размышляя, стоит ли присоединиться к ним или продолжить путь. Было бы здорово вместе посидеть возле камина, согреваясь и оправляясь от страшного сна.  
— Кстати, Эбигейл думала, что мы пара, — вдруг произносит Уилл, и она принимает решение. Эбигейл не издает ни единого звука, как учил ее отец во время охоты. Наверное, их беседа не предназначена для ее ушей, но Эбигейл не осмеливается сдвинуться с места. Они так долго шли к этому разговору, и прервать их сейчас — означает разрушить чрезвычайно важный момент.  
— А как бы ты нас назвал?  
Уилл фыркает:  
— Не думаю, что такое слово вообще существует.  
— Тебе оно необходимо?  
— Может быть, и нет.  
— Я полагаю, что «пара» вполне подходит. Ты невероятен, Уилл. Я никогда не смогу до конца тебя познать, предсказать твое поведение и поступки, но это вызов, который я с радостью приму. И я готов продолжать пытаться до конца моих дней.  
Уилл открывает рот, но не может вымолвить ни слова. На пару секунду он полностью теряет дар речи, не зная, как ответить на то, что, в общем-то, можно назвать предложением руки и сердца. Эбигейл не винит его, потому что она с трудом может представить свою реакцию в подобной ситуации.  
— Секс и романтика — обязательные условия?  
— Конечно, нет. Но это не значит, что они не приветствуются.  
Уилл вздыхает и роняет голову на руки, прежде чем вновь взглянуть на Ганнибала:  
— Я не уверен, что смогу стать тем, кем бы ты хотел меня видеть.  
— Уилл, я не хочу, чтобы ты был кем-то другим, мне нужен ты сам. Никогда еще я не встречал настолько красивого разума, ты постоянно поражаешь меня своими умозаключениями, своей непредсказуемостью. В тебе дышит сама жизнь, и ты был прекрасен даже в своем предательстве.  
Уилл делает огромный глоток виски и морщится от обжигающей жидкости, охватившей его горло.  
— Знаешь, все время, что мы знакомы, мне казалось, будто у нас есть какое-то негласное правило — не обращать внимания на худшее друг в друге, чтобы наслаждаться лучшим, — говорит Уилл. — Но потом я понял, что ты не желаешь игнорировать плохое. Что тебе нравится и оно тоже. Что ты считаешь его чем-то прекрасным, пусть даже эта худшая часть меня способна причинить тебе боль. И вот я перед тобой, весь я, — в его голосе сквозит недоверие, будто он сам не может до конца поверить, что все это доступно и ему тоже.  
— Как и я.  
— Да. И, Ганнибал, мне нравится все то хорошее, что есть в тебе. Но…, но твоя темная сторона тоже привлекает меня. И я не желаю отрицать или игнорировать ее существование. Наоборот, я хочу принять ее, вот что страшно.  
— «В жизни нет ничего, чего стоило бы бояться, есть только то, что нужно понять» (Мари Кюри (прим. пер.)).

Эбигейл пытается понять, кого он цитирует, но Уилл не интересуется, а сам Ганнибал погружается в молчание. Ненадолго между ними повисает тишина, прерываемая только потрескиванием огня. Уилл вдыхает глубоко, решительно сжимает челюсти, поднимается и подходит к Ганнибалу, пропадая из поля зрения Эбигейл. Все, что она способна услышать — ровный стук его шагов.  
— Уилл, что ты делаешь?

На секунду Эбигейл кажется, что Уилл может напасть, однако нет никакой борьбы — только мягкий звук смыкающихся губ, сопровождаемый тяжелым дыханием.  
— Мой дорогой мальчик, ты, как всегда, намерен меня удивить, — бархатистый голос Ганнибала полон эмоций и запредельно, невыносимо нежен.

Эбигейл улыбается и выскальзывает обратно в спальню. Ей больше не нужно молоко. Мысль о том, что и у таких людей, как они, все может наладиться, согревает ее лучше чего бы то ни было.

***

Утром Эбигейл натыкается на Уилла, выходящего из спальни Ганнибала. Он неловко и застенчиво улыбается ей, а Эбигейл лишь тихонько смеется, пока они оба идут на божественный аромат завтрака, раздающийся на кухне.

***

С наступлением вечера Ганнибал настаивает на том, чтобы устроить праздничный ужин где-нибудь в городе. Он привозит их в красивейший ресторан в самом сердце города и, как только они занимают столик, заказывает бутылку мерло. Ганнибал разливает вино по бокалам, и при свечах оно мерцает каким-то потусторонним светом, будто кровь.  
— Нам стоит выпить за что-нибудь, — говорит Эбигейл. Уилл и Ганнибал кажутся удивленными и одновременно довольными ее предложением.  
— И за что же ты хочешь выпить, Эбигейл? — спрашивает Ганнибал.  
— За семью.  
— За семью, — в унисон повторяют они, одаривая ее улыбками. Они звонко чокаются, и Эбигейл тоже счастливо улыбается в свой бокал, отпивая немного и вдыхая бурный пьянящий запах.

Ресторан и вправду красив, а вино потрясающе вкусное, но обслуживание слишком медленное. Эбигейл готова поспорить, что недовольство Ганнибала растет с каждой минутой ожидания. Это их первый ужин как настоящей семьи, и, конечно, он хочет, чтобы все прошло идеально.

Проблемы начинаются в тот момент, когда Уиллу подают неправильное блюдо.  
— Извините, но мой муж не заказывал этого, — говорит Ганнибал, указывая на куриное блюдо перед ним. — Он заказал поркетту.  
— О, сеньор, простите. Должно быть, шеф неверно прочитал.  
Ганнибал поднимает бровь:  
— Разве? Или вы просто неправильно записали? Перекладывать свою вину на других как минимум неэтично.

Официант извиняющимся жестом кивает и удаляется, но Эбигейл слышит, как он что-то бормочет себе под нос на итальянском. Она не понимает ни слова, но у Ганнибала опасно темнеют глаза, а губы недовольно поджимаются.  
— Что он сказал? — спрашивает Эбигейл.  
— Очень грубо отозвался о моей семье и отношениях с Уиллом.  
Они обмениваются мрачными взглядами, с холодной расчетливостью обдумывая дальнейшие действия; их общая склонность к насилию прорывает наружу. Волки в овечьих шкурах. Этот человек и понятия не имеет, с кем связался, так что Эбигейл почти жаль его. Почти.

Когда официант вновь проходит мимо, Ганнибал жестом подзывает его подойти к их столику. Он спокойно беседует с мужчиной на безупречном итальянском, и с каждым произнесенным словом официант краснеет сильнее, принимая все более и более уничтоженный вид. В конце концов, он срывается с места и практически убегает на кухню, а Эбигейл еле-еле удерживается от смеха.

Спустя пару минут к ним подходит рассыпающийся в извинениях владелец ресторана с бутылкой вина:  
— Прошу прощения, синьор. Такое поведение недопустимо среди моих сотрудников, и, уверяю вас, этот человек ответит за свои слова.  
— В этом я и не сомневаюсь.  
— Шеф-повар уже делает для вас правильное блюдо, — хозяин ресторана обращается к Уиллу.  
— Видишь, Уилл? — говорит Ганнибал. — Совсем скоро свинина будет готова.  
Уилл потирает переносицу и вздыхает. Эбигейл старательно прячет за ладонью вырывающиеся смешки, Ганнибал выглядит безумно довольным собой, а в его глазах плещется веселье.  
— Еще раз простите, синьор, и примите эту бутылку в качестве извинения, — произносит мужчина и ставит вино на стол. — Надеюсь, остаток вечера принесет вам лишь удовольствие. И, синьор, у вас замечательная семья.  
Ганнибал обводит Эбигейл и Уилла любящим взглядом:  
— Большое спасибо.

3\. Консонанс — приятное слуху сочетание тонов, гармония которого заключается, как правило, в трезвучии.

Эбигейл бойко пробирается сквозь суматоху, царящую на железнодорожном вокзале Кампо-ди-Марте. Колесики ее чемодана стучат по земле — еще один аккорд окружающей ее какофонии звуков.

Трехчасовое путешествие на поезде, большую часть которого она провела, свернувшись на сидении и время от времени проваливаясь в сон, прошло спокойно и без происшествий. Вот и закончился ее второй учебный год в римском филиале одного американского университета. Выбрать место учебы оказалось невероятно трудно. Эбигейл не хотелось покидать страну, но, пусть она и достаточно хорошо владела итальянским, ее уровня не хватало, чтобы получить диплом за идеальное знание языка. Поэтому Уилл и Ганнибал выбрать вариант, включающий в себя лучшее от обоих миров.

Эбигейл стоит у терминала, а теплое полуденное солнце мягко скользит по коже. Как бы она не дорожила новыми друзьями, как бы ей не нравилась учеба, не менее здорово было вновь оказываться дома. Эбигейл хочется скорее попробовать вкусную домашнюю еду, интересно, какое блюдо приготовит Ганнибал на этот раз? Эбигейл замечает темно-синий Фиат, а в нем — такую знакомую темную кудрявую макушку Уилла и улыбается. Уилл, увидев её, по-доброму усмехается в ответ и приветственно машет рукой.

Она подходит к машине, и проворно закидывает в багажник сумки. Открывает дверь, забираясь на заднее сиденье, где ее радостно приветствует и целует Саббия, названная так из-за песчаной окраски. Всего у них четыре собаки, но она любимица Эбигейл, и поэтому девушка очень благодарна Уиллу за то, что тот взял Саббию с собой на вокзал. Возможно, что оставшиеся дома собаки будут ревновать, но Эбигейл ни за что не оставит их без внимания.

Эбигейл купается в улыбках и приветствиях: поцелуй в щеку от Ганнибала, крепкое объятие от Уилла (немного неловкие из-за того, как они сидят). Ганнибал поворачивает и выезжает на трассу, сливаясь с потоком машин; они минуют центр города и футбольный стадион, погружаясь в бурную зелень округи. Эбигейл откидывается на спинку сиденья, наслаждаясь мелькающим за окном пейзажем. Дорога до виноградника, где и находится их дом, займет по меньшей мере час.  
— Как вы тут без меня? — спрашивает Эбигейл, ласково проводя пальцами по мягкой шерсти Саббии.  
— До сбора урожая еще несколько месяцев, но мне кажется, он будет обильным. Честно говоря, я даже не сомневаюсь в том, что он окажется плодотворным.  
Эбигейл с Уиллом обмениваются взглядами через зеркало заднего вида. Они могут и не смотреть на Ганнибала, чтобы представить довольную полуулыбку. Ганнибал любит играть словами, и они привыкли к его постоянным каламбурам.

Ганнибал продолжает делиться новостями: он рассказывает и о технике управления тенью, и о стабилизации холода. И пусть Эбигейл не понимает и половины его слов, она все равно внимательно слушает и кивает. Этот виноградник — его детище, и Эбигейл всеми силами желает поддержать это начинание.  
— А еще в издательстве установили дату выхода следующего романа Уилла.  
Эбигейл широко улыбается:  
— Здорово! Поздравляю!

Как бы пагубно ни влияла работа в ФБР на душевное здоровье Уилла, в ней было нечто, по чему он скучал. Свою эмпатию Уилл чаще считал скорее проклятием, нежели подарком судьбы, но, так или иначе, она была и остается важной частью его существа, которая, как мышца, должна быть натренированной, как зверь, желает быть накормленной.

И однажды Ганнибал предложил ему начать писать, и теперь Уилл, вернее сказать, Сэм Дэвис — успешный автор серии криминальных триллеров, нахваливаемой из-за нестандартных и изобретательных преступлений, там описываемых, и богатых внутренне, сложных персонажей. Ганнибал любит принимать участие в написании, давая Уиллу советы, к которым тот хоть нередко и прислушивается, но время от времени можно услышать что-то вроде: «Почему бы тебе, черт возьми, самому не написать книгу?» и громкий стук захлопывающейся перед Ганнибалом двери в кабинет.

Оставшийся путь протекает в уютном молчании. Эбигейл кажется, будто с каждой пролетающей милей она делается все легче, на душе становится все радостней, потому что они приближаются к дому — единственному месту, где она может полностью отпустить себя, быть настоящей. Не закутываться в шарфы и не прятать под слоями косметики шрам, перерезающий шею. Не закрывать застенчиво волосами пропавшее ухо. Поначалу, когда Уилл еще боролся с гневом из-за поступков Ганнибала, ему было нелегко смотреть на место, где оно было раньше. Но даже тогда он ясно дал понять Эбигейл, что ей нечего стыдиться и что он злится не на нее. Уилл никогда не заставлял ее чувствовать себя ущербной, и Эбигейл благодарна ему за это.

Они проезжают мимо виноградных лоз и в конце концов достигают самой виллы, стоящей на вершине холма, и ее светлый каменный фасад, кажется, светится в солнечных лучах.

Как только Эбигейл заходит в дом, три собаки, дожидавшиеся ее приезда, толкаются вокруг нее, радостно и нетерпеливо стуча по полу и виляя хвостами. Эбигейл смеется и наклоняется, чтобы погладить их, а Уилл наблюдает за разворачивающейся сценой с неподдельной нежностью.  
— Хорошо, что ты дома, Эбигейл.  
— Думаю, тебе стоит распаковать вещи и отдохнуть. Примерно через два часа ужин будет готов. И тогда мы сможем насладиться пищей и обсудить нашу охоту, — в глазах Ганнибала таится веселье, а губы искривляет незаметная насмешливая улыбка. Эбигейл улыбается в ответ и удаляется, следуя его совету.

***

На ужин у них coq au vin (от фр. курица в вине (прим. пер.)), и мясо такое нежное, что буквально тает у Эбигейл во рту. На десерт Ганнибал подает маленькие шоколадные пирожные, увенчанные свежими взбитыми сливками и пьяной вишней. Разговор течет легко, словно вино, пока они сидят, наслаждаясь ужином и компанией друг друга.

Поев, они возвращаются в кабинет и садятся, разместившись около камина. В руках Эбигейл и Ганнибала по бокалу вина, а Уилл неторопливо потягивает виски; к их ногам, греясь, сонно жмутся собаки. Темная, богатая цветовая гамма, высокие книжные шкафы и кожаная мебель — все это придает кабинету то особое очарование старого мира и напоминает об офисе Ганнибала в Балтиморе. Время от времени Эбигейл представляет, что произошло с той комнатой да и со всеми другими местами, где им довелось жить, но она не зацикливается на этом. У нее новая жизнь, и все, что ей нужно — все здесь.  
— Эбигейл, тебе есть, кого добавить? — интересуется Ганнибал, доставая картотеку и перелистывая карты с данными.  
Эбигейл качает головой:  
— Нет, никого с тех пор, как мы в последний раз виделись.

Им нужно выбрать цель очередной семейной охоты. Они отправляются на нее дважды в год: один раз летом и зимой, как раз перед новым годом. В оставшиеся месяцы они заполняют картотеку Ганнибала все увеличивающимся количеством кандидатов. Тот грубиян, официант, сорвавший их первый семейный ужин, был первым. А после еще и еще.

Правило: жертву выбирают все вместе. Но обычно последнее слово остается за Уиллом. Из них троих его моральный кодекс наиболее строг, он убивает из праведного гнева, из желания покарать за несправедливость. Выбор меню их праздничного ужина, однако, всегда за Ганнибалом.  
— Думаю, мы все и так уже знаем, кого выберем в этот раз. Это довольно очевидно, — говорить Эбигейл.  
— Бывший хозяин Чарли? — спрашивает Ганнибал, и Эбигейл кивает.

Уилл гладит Чарли, почесывая за ухом и пробегаясь пальцами по темной шерсти. Сейчас она гладкая и блестящая — большое достижение по сравнению с тем, какой она была раньше: грязной и беспорядочно спутанной. Чарли укладывает голову Уиллу на бедро и глядит на него с явным обожанием. Он быстро стал своим среди остальных собак, и под добрым, но строгим руководством Уилла совершенно переменился.  
— Судя по всему, Эбигейл, мы с тобой уже определились. Уилл?  
— Поддерживаю, — без колебаний отвечает Уилл, не сожалея об этом человеке ни секунды.

Чарли они нашли во время загородной прогулки, когда Эбигейл приехала домой на весенние каникулы. И когда Уилл увидел, как человек пнул ногой сжавшееся в страхе несчастное животное, он не мог сдержаться, чтобы не высказать нерадивому хозяину все, что о нем думает. К несчастью для этого мужчины, он грубо и неблагодарно ответил на его замечания.

На следующий день Эбигейл и Уилл спасли Чарли, а Ганнибал достал достаточно информации о его владельце, чтобы внести его в свою картотеку и иметь возможность выйти на него, когда придет время. По единогласному решению, это время наконец настало, и Эбигейл с нетерпением ожидает, когда свершится правосудие. Пусть даже жестокости того человека к своей собаке было более чем достаточно, но его отвратительная грубость по отношению к Уиллу окончательно толкнула мужчину за грань допустимого. И Эбигейл не сомневается, что Ганнибал считает точно так же.  
— Чудесно, — заключает Ганнибал, явно удовлетворенный таким исходом беседы. — Значит, мы можем начать разрабатывать план нашей завтрашней охоты.  
— Я тут вспомнил, что у нас с Ганнибалом есть для тебя подарок, — Уилл мягко отодвигается от Чарли и поднимается на ноги. Он открывает один из ящиков рабочего стола Ганнибала, вытаскивает оттуда черную среднего размера коробку и передает ее Эбигейл. Коробку обрамляет темно-красная лента с ярлыком, на котором элегантным почерком Ганнибала выведено имя девушки.  
— Поздравляю с окончанием еще одного учебного года, дорогая, — говорит Ганнибал, и ласковая гордость, слышащаяся в его голосе, согревает Эбигейл до глубины души.

Эбигейл легко дергает ленту и открывает коробку, в которой лежит, наверное, один из красивейших охотничьих ножей, которые она когда-либо видела. Ножны выполнены в форме пера, изогнутая серебристая сталь украшена золотым. Эбигейл вытаскивает клинок из ножен, прослеживая взглядом изгиб острого лезвия. Хорошо сделанный, прочный и обладающий смертельной грацией нож идеально ложится в руку.  
— Спасибо, он великолепен, — Эбигейл расплывается в широкой улыбке до боли в щеках, и Ганнибал с Уиллом тепло усмехаются в ответ.  
— Счастливой охоты, Эбигейл, — произносит Уилл.

Эбигейл наблюдает, как мерцает клинок в неярком свете огня, и представляет, как красиво он будет сверкать, окропленный рубиновой кровью.


End file.
